


First

by Ruenis



Series: Rune Factory Fanweek 8/21 - 8/27 [1]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Rune Factory tenth anniversary happening over on Tumblr! Today's prompt; first character you fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

“ _You should go and meet the rest of the townspeople,” Mist had said, giving Raguna that airy, spacey grin of hers – that grin had already become familiar despite them only meeting a week ago – “You can't stay cooped up in here all the time. I'll even let you borrow some money so you can visit the bathhouse when you're done, and take a break.” She laughed, then, amusement lighting in her blue-grey eyes, “Taking a dip in the river isn't really sanitary..”_

_Raguna looked at her for a bit, somewhat nervous. He had spent his first week on the farm and the surrounding areas, trying to clean it up a bit and repair what he could with what he had. Which, granted, had not been very much at the time. Until now, he did not need a reason to go into town: Mist had been feeding him everyday, albeit with nothing but turnip soup, and had been teaching him how to properly manage the farm._

_But if he is to stay here for an extended time.._

“ _I.. suppose it wouldn't hurt,” he admitted, holding his hand out then to take the money, “Thank you, Mist.”_

 

 

_It turned out the town was very small, with only a population of around fifteen. More of a village, rather than a town, but everyone had been kind to him, and some had even given Raguna some of their older tools that he could use. All he had left to visit was the bathhouse, then, as he had saved it for last like Mist had advised._

“ _Excuse me..?” he had called, voice echoing in the odd looking building; there was a hallway before him, with a crevice right in front of him, two doors on either side of said crevice, and a staircase all the way to his left, leading upward. “Excuse..–”_

“ _Ah! A customer!!”_

_Quick footsteps followed soon after the cheerful, feminine voice, and a pink haired young woman had emerged from the door on the right. “Hello!”_

_Raguna was speechless._

“ _It's nice t' meet'cha!” the pink haired girl had said, a bright, cheery smile on her lips, “I'm Melody. And you are?”_

_He had fallen in love with her right then and there._

_Melody blinked, then, confused as to why her new customer had yet to say anything. “Hello?”_

“ _Ah, erm..” Raguna sputtered, felt his face go red in embarrassment. He had been staring. “Raguna. I.. just moved here?”_

“ _Oh!” Melody nodded slightly, and then lit up as bright as a star, “You're the guy Mist tricked into working for her!”_

“ _Ah..”_

_He had been told that same thing several times already, first by Bianca, and then by Rosetta. Though they had not said it in a particular malicious tone, it still begged the question as to how many times Mist had done the very same thing to some other person._

_Still, Melody seemed to mean well. She kept smiling, asking questions._

“ _Are you here to take a bath?”_

“ _Y.. yes, I am,” Raguna nodded a bit, and fumbled with his pocket, trying to dig the money out, “Where do I..?”_

“ _Door on the right,” Melody had said, gently placing the broom she had tucked against her on a small rack up on the wall, “I also have a laundry service that usually costs fifteen gold, but since you're new to Kardia, it's on the house for.. three days?” She smiled again, and happily strode over to the counter, scribbled something down, and beckoned for Raguna to come over. “Until you make some money, you have three days free. How's that?”_

“ _Oh, erm, you don't have to..–” Raguna had started to say, a bit guilty._

_Melody cut him off with a wave of her hand, had been practically beaming at that point. “It's fine. You can repay me by taking baths everyday after that,” she hummed, “How's that sound?”_

_Raguna had nodded then, cheeks still burning a light shade of pink a few hues shy of Melody's tied-up hair. “Thank you,” he managed to say, finally able to return a smile of his own, “I'll be sure to pay you back.”_

_He really had, right then and there, fallen in love with the maiden of the bathhouse._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not participate in all days given that I'm kinda slow when it comes to this stuff.. BUT if you want, you can see what's happening over [here](http://rune-factory.tumblr.com/post/148906346303/rune-factory-rune-factory-10th-anniversary). They're the one running the event, and will reblog more info as the days come.


End file.
